The Dragon Slayer of Fiore
by sp00ky guy
Summary: This was requested by user: natsu2105. This fic is mainly Natsu x Erza x Irene Subject to change if I want to put a spin on it. Natsu is a little different in this fic. He's pretty op as most of the time I like to make him op and not a wimp, but he's pretty much the same "slow" self. Anyways I will try to make story canon but have other stuff too.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was requested by natsu2105 and to be honest I'm excited about it. So without further ado let's get to it! (side note this story was requested to be a time travel fic, but Im not gonna go down that route with this story).**

 _Port Haregon_

We start our story by finding a confused blond girl standing in the middle of a plaza staring at a very strange man. This was Lucy Heartfilia and she had her mind set on becoming a Fairy Tail mage. She promised herself that she would do whatever possible to get into the guild and become a member of it. It had always been her dream and always will be.

Lucy continued staring at this man who claimed to be a famed fire mage. She continued staring at him in confusion before suddenly finding herself entranced by him. She started finding attraction towards this man and continued walking towards him before she was standing right in front of him. Hearts formed in her eyes and it seemed as if she was being taken over by the man.

Suddenly out of nowhere a beam of blue light knocked the man off his feet. Lucy came to her senses and realized what was happening before letting out a shriek. She whirled around doing a quick 180 and saw before her eyes a tall man with spiky pink hair. The man was wearing a black jacked with an interior dark blue shirt.

"Th-thanks mister." Lucy hesitantly stuttered.

"Not a problem. Ms...? Um?"

"Lucy. My name is Lucy."

"Ah. Nice to meet ya. Say why don't we have a meal. I'm famished" the stranger replied.

"Sure! There is a really good place near here. Let's go!"

And so the two ventured off to the restaurant...

"So... what brings you to these parts ".

"Well. I am a mage and I want to join the Fairy Tail guild. It's been a dream of mine my whole life and I am hoping that they will let me in. And its just Lucy you don't need to be so formal... Speaking of which I still don't know your name".

"My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel". Upon saying that Natsu smirked and gave his cheeky typical smile.

Immediately it was if thunder struck her, Lucy realized who this person was. She had read about him in the Fiore Times before. He was Natsu Dragneel, the Dragon God, and the 4th wizard saint.

"N-n-natsu Dragneel? As in the famous wizard saint?!"

"Yeah but its okay no need to be like formal or whatever. I'm just a plain regular guy. Hey speaking of which you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right? So what are we still waiting here for?"

"You mean... you will take me to Fairy Tail?"

"Of course! It's my home after all".

The two exited the restaurant and proceeded to leave the port not before Natsu sent another blast of light towards the man who originally hypnotized Lucy.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

"Well Luigi here we are. Fairy Tail."

"ITS LUCY! And wow it looks amazing from outside... All my life its been my dream to be here and now I'm finally getting the chance to join this guild!"

"Yup. Man it's been a while for me too. I've been away for about a year. It's been too long I would say!" Natsu said with a grin.

"A WHOLE YEAR?! What have you been doing?!"

"Eh. It was a difficult quest, but I managed to get it done. Anyways let's go inside!"

And with that Natsu kicked the guild doors wide open and stepped inside. Lucy walked behind him in his shadow and took in the scene that beheld her. The guild hall was magnificent. It was beautifully decorated with chandeliers swinging from the two story ceilings. But what really caught her attention was the diverse variety of people in the guild hall. She spotted several people that stood out to her. For one she saw a half naked drunk woman sitting by the bar chugging what looked like to be her 4th barrel of booze. She also saw a 3 person family of pure white headed people. The purity of their hair color could not go unnoticed. She saw a ladies man orange haired little prick (er.. my bad I just didn't know how else to describe him :P) and finally a well... stripper.

"Ah its good to be back" Natsu said with authority.

Everyone around him just stared at him. It had been a while since they last saw him, but that wasn't really what was on their minds. They were worried for his sake as they knew his little harem of red heads was to arrive at the guild today.

"What's everyone looking so grim about?" Natsu started saying worriedly now noticing he could not spot two of the guild's members that were his good friends, Erza Scarlet and Irene Belserion. The Scarlet Beauty and the Scarlet Despair of Fairy Tail.

"Oh shit... Where are Erza and Irene?"

"Sorry buddy but you are fucked!" yelled Nab as he knew that this was not the time to be standing by the job boards pissing around.

With that the doors of Fairy Tail opened once more as two red headed beauties entered. One of them was clothed in a full suit of armor exposing nothing but her lower legs and face. Her armor was a grey steel color and she looked as noble as a knight. The other was cloaked in a witch's cloak and exposed only a small area of her breasts but that was the extent of it. Both had very serious looks on their faces.

"Where is the master" they said in unison.

Both were very adamant with the statement until their eyes laid upon our poor dragon slayer who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Uh... hey ladies. How's it going?" Natsu barely managed to say before he found himself pinned to the ground with a blade and stave pointed at his neck.

"Aw man. Can't we talk this out? I was only gone for a year". Natsu whined.

Lucy on the other hand in the other corner of the room was observing the mayhem that was about to occur. One of the previously mentioned white haired people walked up to her. She was a beauty with a voluptuous figure and spoke with grace (#mira fetish).

"Oh my god its you! Mirajane in the flesh!" Lucy said with a fangirl persona.

"Hehe yeah a pleasure to meet you Ms...?"

"Lucy. It's Lucy"

"Ah Lucy. A pleasure. You must be very strong if Natsu has brought you here".

"Speaking of Natsu what's the deal with him and the two red heads?"

"Well. I suppose I'll tell you about Natsu and the two Scarlets of Fairy Tail. Natsu is best friends with those two and has been ever since they were little. As far as we know, those three arrived in Fairy Tail on the same day together and it seemed obvious that they were all friends and came here to start a new life. We have never dwelled on their past nor intend to dig into it. However, those two revere him as a master of some sort as he did train them to become the powerful mages they are today. So for not seeing him for a year, they are absolutely furious considering he didn't leave any note behind saying he would be leaving for such a period of time. So I guess that's all there is to it!"

"Wow. Natsu must be a pretty powerful mage huh?"

"Of course. He's a wizard saint after all!"

"Right. So are those two as strong as he is?"

"As if. Natsu is on a completely different than anyone in this guild. Those two are his students if you will. But put those three together, and you have the strongest team in Fairy Tail."

"Wow... that's incredible"

"WILL YOU ALL QUIET DOWN!?" a loud voice shouted from the upper floor of the Fairy Tail building. A monstrous shadow appeared and Lucy immediately started sweating in fear. Before she knew it the shadow had descended upon the ground floor of the building where everyone was and appeared a small old man with white hair wearing what appeared to be orange pajamas.

"Oh hey master" said Mira very casually.

"MASTER?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aye a pleasure to meet you. The name is Makarov, I'm the master of Fairy Tail. So would you two care to fill me in on what the hell is going on here!"

"Well, see for yourself" Mira pointed to the dragon slayer fending off the scarlet duo who were trying to literally kill him.

"Of course, well I'm glad the brat is home, but this needs to be dealt with." Makarov raised one of his fists and it became enormous. He sent it sailing in the direction of Natsu and it immediately splattered him as the scarlets were able to dodge it just in time.

"Oof. Nice to see you too Master" Natsu winced.

"I see you are having some problems with your mistresses" Makarov said with a smug grin.

Both Erza and Irene had their cheeks coated with an immediate blush of red in response to the statement. Secretly in their minds the wished this was true, but alas our dragon slayer is a dense numskull.

"What the hell does that mean? Anyways I got some important news for you two" he said as he stared at Erza and Irene.

"Well spit it out Natsu what is it" Irene said with embarrassment as she was imaging herself being Natsu's mistress.

"There is a dark guild on the move. Eisenwhatsit-"

"Eisenwald" said Gray who now appeared from a corner of the guild hall. (Gray and Natsu are friends but not like close friends. I wouldn't say they are rivals but I suppose Gray envies Natsu a little bit- evident in the fact that the two sort of hate each other like in the normal anime).

"Gray. Well its a pleasure to see you again"

"The same goes to you too. Now what's the deal with Eisenwald?"

"I'm not sure. But I overheard them saying they are planning something big and I figured this needed to be dealt with. Now Erza, Irene. Will you come with me to take care of this menace?"

"Of course" they replied in unison.

"Wait a minute flame brain. You better be taking me with you on this mission too" Gray began to protest.

"And why the hell would I do that ice cube?" Natsu responded with anger.

"Alright you two break it up." Makarov now infuriated at the two of them bickering. "Natsu please take Gray and Lucy on your mission. I would like the two of them to get a real taste of battle." Now quieting his voice. "Psst Lucy. When you are done with that come back here fast and I will see what we can do about your knockers" he said with a perverted a grin.

Mira was able to hear the master's perverted comment and pinched him by the ear dragging him away. "Have fun you 5! And don't forget to bring Happy with you Natsu!"

"Yeah yeah. Let's go you 4" Natsu stated with reconstituted confidence.

And so the 5 headed to their respective homes where they awaited for tomorrow's venture upon Eisenwald.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else..._

"His name is Natsu sir. Natsu Dragneel." said a quiet voice hidden in a shadowy cloak.

"You take care of him. I don't need him foiling my plans". replied the "sir" who as a tall figure with a rather powerful voice.

"At once"

Thinking to himself the tall man "I don't need you foiling my plans Dragneel. Not again." the figure said as he slowly caressed the gash on his cheek.

* * *

 **Ok I have a couple of things to say. One I got a nasty comment the other day on one my stories and I'm going to address the public as a whole now. Look if you don't like what an author is writing, then you don't read their stories. Simple. My words are my own and I won't correct them for one prick who thinks he's on top of the world. I write for no personal gain at all. I just like to entertain the public. So if you start talking shit, then why don't you put yourself in the other person's shoes who has a lot of other things to do in their lives rather than worrying about what you like to read. Thanks to all the loyal fans and I hope you enjoy my stories currently! Anyways this is a story requested by Natsu 2105. I'll try to go canon but I'm including a little bit of my own twist.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi **I'm back from my year break as not promised. I'll try to update more often now that I slightly care a little more about fan fictions. Those of you who are fans of my other stories do not fret as I will tend to those within a few days as well. Thanks for the constant support regardless of my inactivity and enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

"Hey Natsu. I really missed you while you were away" a solemn Happy purred in the bed the two shared.

"I know buddy. I missed you too. But it was just something I needed to do. I promise that I'll bring you next time. Ok?"

"Yeah. I would like that." Happy responded and fell asleep.

Natsu just continued staring at the roof above him recollecting what happened on his one year trip.

 _Flashback (about a year ago)_

We find our hero on a boat sailing towards to what looked like an abandoned island. Natsu Dragneel was literally on the edge of collapsing. His motion sickness had put him in a state of complete agony and he was wralling on the floor clutching his stomach which was about ready to explode.

"LAND HO!" the captain of the ship yelled to the skies as the boat Natsu was riding on finally reached the island he was bound for in the first place.

Why was Natsu here in the first place? Well, let's find out.

Natsu hopped on the ship as soon as it hit the banks of the small spooky island and immediately began kissing the ground praising it for its existence. With that, he headed into the darker part of the island where a jungle like area immersed.

'Now where the hell am I gonna find this guy' Natsu thought to himself as he glanced down to a scroll of paper he was holding in his hands. He unravelled the scroll and found himself looking at a piece of paper saying "WANTED: 300,000 Jewels" with a picture of a man with a scruffy beard and a decent amount of hair on his head. His most noticeable feature was a set of large black goggles covering the man's eyes.

'Well this will be a treat to find him' Natsu thought as he continued searching around the area.

He searched for hours and hours on end before night fell and he decided to take refuge in a nearby cave. "Well I guess ill resume search in the morning" he muttered aloud before all of a sudden he heard some rustling in a nearby tree.

'Well that's unnatural, there is no wind at all'. All of a sudden as if in a split second he came face to face with the man he had been looking for, as the criminal jumped out of the tree. Within milliseconds he removed the goggles from his face, and stared at Natsu, putting Natsu into a sort of sleepy state until he passed out.

.

.

.

Groggily, Natsu awoke and found himself in the same cave with a fire pit alit.

"Hello Dragneel. I am surprised the dogs on the council decided to send you after me" the man with the goggles now covering his face spoke.

"Well well. Looks like introductions are not needed then, how bout yourself? Mind telling me your name before I kick your ass" Natsu retorted while struggling to get out of the magic chains that bounded his body and restricted his movement nearly completely.

"I thought you would never ask. Funny, you've been looking for me for about a year now huh? And you don't even know who I am? The name is Kenji. Although its not important to you. I am gonna give you a slow and painful death, how does that sound to you Dragneel?" Kenji replied as he turned around holding a burning stake in his hands that he looked ready to plunge into Natsu any second now.

"Not a chance!" Natsu yelled as he broke free of the chains and shouted "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" and slammed Kenji in the face with his powerful fist forcing him against the rocky wall of the cave.

"Damn Dragneel, you're good. But lets see if you can handle this! Fire Devil's Howling Roar!" as a burst of dark fire flew at Natsu.

'Devil Slayer Magic? Damn I can't go easy on this guy' Natsu thought as he began to take his opponent more seriously. As he was hit by the roar and knocked backwards against the wall. "that was a good one buddy, but unfortunately I gotta take your ass to jail. Nighty night!" Natsu smiled as he threw another fist at Kenji knocking him out instantly.

From there Natsu brought Kenji to police enforcement on the nearby mainland apart from the island and took a ferry back to Haregon Port where he met Lucy and our story began.

 _End Flashback_

Natsu finished recollecting the events of what had happened in the year of his search for Kenji. At least he was behind bars, but how did he come to know Devil Slayer Magic. Wasn't that a lost art? Oh well, no point dwindling on it. With that Natsu fell asleep.

 _The Next Day_

*Grunt. "Where are those two idiots?" an angry Erza said while pacing in a rectangle as everyone was waiting at the train station for their dragonslayer and flying,talking cat.

"Relax Erza maybe he just overslept or something" retorted Gray.

With a menacing glare and tone Erza responded "EH! I didn't quite hear you Gray. Speak up!"

"No-nothing Erza" Gray responded with his tail between his legs fearful of the re-quip mage's wrath.

"Yeah don't mess with armor-freak here" snickered Irene as she now arrived. The whole gang was here but Erza didn't look to pleased based on Irene's arriving comment.

"HO?! You wanna go buddy? I bet you grind on your staff all night you sicko!" Erza retorted. The two butted heads with a fiery outline covering them as if they were both about to engage in a serious fight. "I bet you wouldn't last 5 seconds against me!"

"OH YEAH? LET'S GO!"

"ENOUGH!" Natsu shouted as he now arrived on the scene with Happy and boy he shouldn't have said that.

With the most menacing glare Erza and Irene now turned on the poor dragon slayer. Natsu was now sweating bullets as the two Scarlets now stared at Natsu as if he was a million sizes smaller than them.

'And you wonder whose the stronger mage' Lucy thought to herself as she saw the whole scene unravel.

* * *

We now find ourselves on the train where the group of 5 mages and Happy plan to discuss the Eisenwald situation.

"So here's the deal" Natsu started. "I overheard a group of mages claiming to be from the dark guild Eisenwald. Something about some massive plot that they plan to carry out and I believe that they are up to no good. That's why I asked you guys to be here to-". Before Natsu could finish his sentence, the train lurched forwards, and Natsu was already beginning to feel the side effects of his motion sickness.

"Here Natsu." Irene started and patted her legs signaling for Natsu to use them as a headrest. "You may rest on my lap".

"Hoho wait a second here" Erza butted in. "He can sleep on my lap, its much softer than this slutty witch's."

"Softer? Probably has to deal with all your fat" Irene managed to say before bursting out in laughter. The two immediately started butting heads again claiming their lap was better for poor Natsu who was still dealing with his motion sickness.

"Would you two stop fighting already..." Natsu managed to gurgle out before he passed out.

"Anyways..." Lucy now joining the conversation. "What kind of magic do you all use?"

"I use ice-make magic" Gray started. "I can manipulate ice into things that I want and use it to my advantage" he said before creating a figurine of ice in an instant.

"Personally I think Gray's magic is the prettiest" said Erza, "however my magic is called requip magic. It allows me to retrieve and store weapons and armor in an empty space and use them for various things".

"And my magic" Irene finished "is World Reconstruction Magic also called Universe One. It allows me to manipulate any thing and anyone" she finished with dark intent in her eyes.

'Scary!' Lucy thought to herself. "How about Natsu? What kind of magic does he use?"

Immediately everyone went silent. Lucy was confused. Was her question that big of a deal? I mean he was the strongest amongst them all, could his magic really be that intense?

"Natsu uses Dragon-slayer magic. It's an ancient magic that was taught to him as a young kid, by his foster father Igneel" Happy burst out.

"Dragon-slayer magic? So that's where he gets the name Dragon God from. I heard him mention that person before. Igneel. Who's that?"

"Like I just mentioned Igneel was Natsu's foster father. But he disappeared and left Natsu many years ago. He just flew off"

"Flew off? He really just left like that. I'm sure he couldn't have gotten that far, the fastest method of transportation now a days is the train".

"No he literally flew away".

"WHAT?! Is he some kind of advanced human who developed flight magic?"

"No he's a dragon of course".

Lucy nearly fell out of her seat when she heard this. "A real dragon!? I thought those went extinct years ago"

"Nope. Natsu was really raised by one. He taught him Fire Dragon Slayer Magic".

"Wow. Real dragon slayer magic. That's incredible" she said as she stared at the young passed out mage who was miles ahead of her in terms of magic strength. 'How can such a young kid, be so powerful'.

Over the loudspeaker the conductor announced "Now arriving at Oshibana Station."

The group of mages got off the train and watched it slowly move out of sight.

"Alright let's get to finding this Eisenwald guild" Irene started until she realized something was not right. "Wait a minute... where's Natsu?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE's NATSU!? I thought you were looking after him you damn witch!" Erza yelled.

'Oh god not again...' Lucy thought to herself as they all frantically started asking workers at the station to stop the train.

* * *

 _With Natsu_

'Ugh. Where am I?' Natsu thought to himself as he finally came to his senses and looked around noticing he was still on the train and completely alone.

As he was pulling himself together a rather awkward pony tailed man walked up to Natsu and motioned himself requesting a seat across from Natsu to which the latter replied with a nod.

"You're from the guild Fairy Tail right?" the man asked Natsu to which Natsu continued to reply with a nod as he was still suffering from motion sickness due to the still moving train they were on.

"How I envy you" the man continued. "Your guild is full of such beautiful women while mine is simply annoying men. Would you mind sharing some of them? Your 2 scarlet princesses will do just fine" the man said while sporting a perverted grin.

'This bastard is really getting on my nerves' Natsu thought to himself, ticked off at the man's comments on his guidantes.

"You fairies are too full of yourself. I'll put you in your place" the man said while swinging his foot around as if to implant it in Natsu's face.

Natsu caught the man's foot and punched him in the gut sending him flying through his seat. As Natsu got up to chase after the man he was also sent flying forwards as the train lurched to a stop.

* * *

 _With the rest of the gang_

"So you see we need you to stop the train" Erza concluded while explaining to a train operator why they should stop the train Natsu was on.

"Miss I'm sorry about your friend but we can't just stop the train because someone didn't get off-" the man barely finishes as he was instantly knocked out.

"What the-" Erza started as she was interrupted by her sister...

"Hey, we weren't getting anywhere. Let's just pull the switch" Irene said as she lowered her staff. "Now we must catch up to Natsu she said aloud" while searching for a method of transportation until her eyes landed on something. 'Perfect!'

* * *

 _Back to Natsu_

"AH!" Natsu yelled as he went flying forwards. He slowly got up, rubbing his head from the impact collision with the seat in front of him.

'Those idiots!' Natsu thought to himself, alread aware of what caused the train to stop.

Natsu continued to search around the now stopped train, before spotting a bag with a rather odd shaped flute with three eyes on a skull head.

'Eh. This guy's into some creepy shit...' he thought to himself.

Natsu then proceeded to look out a broken window only to find his guild mates speeding at him in a magical vehicle. With one look and a leap of faith, Natsu jumped out the window heading at lightning speed towards the oncoming car.

Gray, the unfortunate soul, was sitting atop the magical cruiser and had no time to spot the pink haired man he called his rival, smash into him head first.

Erza, who was driving the vehicle immediately stopped the car to check on her guild mates. She rushed over to Natsu who looked fine as ever, completely ignoring the barely conscious Gray who literally had his soul flying out of his body.

"Natsu are you alright?" a worried Erza began to question hik.

Irene proceeded to get out of the magical vehicle and rush over to the two. Supon reaching the two she yelled out "Get off him armor freak!"

With this, the two red heads began to butt heads completely ignoring their other guild mates stares.

"Now is not the time to argue!" Nasty yelled staring the two girls down who looked like they were about to crap themselves. With that Natau took the SE plug from the magic vehicle and attached it to his hand. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Oy flame-brain, not that I'm worried but shouldn't you save your magic for later, if we do encounter Eisenwald?" Gray started.

"Keep your pants on ice-prick. Let's go guys!" Nasty retorted as Gray looked down only to find himself in his boxers.

Inside the cabin of the magical vehicle everyone began getting situated and hastened to strap their seat belts on as Natsu was driving, except Lucy.

"No seatbelt huh?" said Irene.

"That's dangerous" finished Erza.

Lucy simply gave them a quizzical look before she was lurched forwards by the insane speed the vehicle was going at. For the rest of the rice to Oshibana station, Lucy was as green as guacamole (idk couldn't think of anything).

After reaching Oshibana station, the crew rushed out of the vehicle to assess the situation which looked much worse than when they were here originally.

Natsu began to sniff the hair, until he grasped a scent n which gave him a dire look on his shadowed eyed face. "Blood" he muffled out.

The group proceeded up a flight of stairs only to find magical guards and train staff on the floor dead or nearing so.

"What kind of monsters are these people?" Lucy questioned.

"Ones who are going to get their ass kicked by me" Natsu said and sprinted fowards to find the main room of the station. Before him stood nearly 60 rather ugly looking guys, if he would say so himself, and a creepy man floating above them all.

Erza stepped forwards and intiated conversation. "You must be Shingami Erigor" Erza stated boldly.

'Shingami?!' Lucy thought to herself and began sweating bullets.

"Yes and you must be Titania. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Although I can't say the same after I bury my foot in your face and watch you die."

"Oi! Just wait a damn second. You recognized this armor loving freak, but not me?" Irene exclaimed. "I'm very offended! For this I will DESTROY YOU!"

The rest of the gang sweat dropped at Irene's actions.

'I wonder what her nickname is' Lucy started.

Natsu spoke softly and told her, as if hearing her thoughts telepathically "Erza'snickname Titania means Queen of the Fairies. Irene however has the nickname of Scarlet Despair. When relating to Erza and Irene together that nickname is often used as they are both of the same Scarlet blood. However she has another nickname."

As if on cue, Irene began to channel her magic. And shouted "Deus Sema!" With this dragon scales began to appear on her body until she looked like a cross-hybrid dragon human.

Natsu looked at the wide eyed Lucy and said "But when she's with me. It's Queen of Dragons."

* * *

 **PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT!**

 **Go back and read the top of you haven't, but here I will discuss the story itself. Irene was mentioned as Erza's mother in the actual Fairy Tail plot line and those of you who are paying attention to Fairy Tail manga are well aware of her current situation. Nevertheless she will remain as Ezra's sister in this story. Also Irene is mentioned as the Queen of Dragons in the kanga and can really only use her dragon powers in dragon form which is why I made this cross hybrid thing. Finally, Irene developed dragon slayer magic in the actual story line of Fairy Tail, but for the purposes of this story let's just say it doesn't matter.**

 **READ AFTER READING THE TOP OF THE STORY**

 **As you have read I am slightly making a return to FanFiction. The next story to be updated will be Natsu the Cosmic Dragon Slayer, followed by A Dragon's Era as I haven't updated those two in god knows how long. For those of you still reading my work, thanks for your support and I will see you next time.**

 **-Adieu**

 **sp00ky_guy**


End file.
